1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographic camera with a strobe in which positioning of a main capacitor for the strobe is improved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is an increasing demand for reducing the size of a photographic camera and various miniature cameras have been put into practical use. Though there has been known a very small camera in which a special small size film is used, resolving power deteriorates as the size of film is reduced and sharp photography cannot be obtained. Accordingly, the development of miniature camera which is as small as possible in size and in which uses a normal 35 mm film magazine is desirable.
Further a camera with a strobe which makes it feasible to take a picture in the dark has been developed and miniaturization of the camera with strobe is progressing. Since a large amount of power is necessary at one time to energize the strobe, the camera with strobe requires a main capacitor having a large capacity for accumulating charge from a power source. Generally the capacitor is cylindrical in shape and the diameter and/or the length of the capacitor increases as the capacity thereof increases. Accordingly the large capacity main capacitor obstructs miniaturization of the camera with strobe.
Thus in some cameras, the strobe driving circuit includes two or more capacitors which are arranged in the direction of thickness of the camera on the outer side of a film magazine chamber or on the outer side of a film-take-up spool chamber as shown in FIGS. 4A and 4B, where reference numerals 2, 3, 7, 10A and 10B respectively denote the film magazine chamber, the film-take-up spool chamber, the strobe and the capacitors. Since the diameter of each of the capacitors 10A and 10B can be smaller than that of a single capacitor having the capacity equal to the sum of the capacities of the two capacitors 10A and 10B, the width of the camera can be reduced with this arrangement as compared with the camera having a single capacitor for the strobe disposed on the outer side of the film magazine chamber or the film-take-up spool chamber.
However, even in the two capacitor camera, the space for the capacitors cannot be nullified and limits further miniaturization of the camera.